JumpStart 2nd Grade
JumpStart 2nd Grade is a personal computer game released in 1996 by Knowledge Adventure. It was called JumpAhead Year 2 for the UK release. In this game, the player becomes part of a JumpStart Pen Pal Club, and explores a schoolhouse full of activities with guides CJ and Edison while helping their pen pals solve puzzles and riddles. Characters *CJ *Edison (Newton in EU Version) *Mr. Brewster *Arvin Game Play The game begins with the player signing up for the JumpStart Pen Pal Club. Mr. Brewster, the mail bird, will help the player sign in. The game takes place at school during after the teacher has left for the day. The player meets CJ the Frog, an ardent, self-styled "adventurer", and his firefly friend, Edison, who is more of a pragmatic straight man. The two of them reveal a secret elevator behind a bookshelf that leads to several different floors. Each floor contains at least one activity. Each activity has three difficulty levels: Scout (level 1), Explorer (level 2), and Trailblazer (level 3). Completing activities awards the player points. Points can be used to obtain post office stamps, which appear in the player's Stamp Book. At the Mail Room, Mr. Brewster will often bring mail from JumpStart Pen Pals who need answering questions and solving problems. When the player decides to help a pen pal, they will be recommended to an activity that relates to the pen pal's query. Once the player has found the solution, they can send a letter back to the pen pal. However, the letter will require a stamp from the player's stamp book to be delivered. Locations and Activities *Classroom **Painting Easel - An art activity that includes two famous paintings to color in, as well as a sticker book to create a scene with. **Bookshelf - Here, the player can choose from a selection of six stories to read. **Blackboard - Songs and animations that teach grammar play on the blackboard. *Clubhouse **Jukebox – Players insert different coins and bills of U.S. currency into the jukebox to hear music. **Computer – Players can type anything they want, and print it out if they choose. **Tree Branch - Players test their memory by making matches. **Fish Tank - The player must follow instructions to feed the fish. **Lookout - The player uses a clue to determine which planet in the Solar System is being "invaded" by malevolent robotic aliens. After the player selects the correct planet, C.J. and Edison fly there in a rocket and the user then has to play an arcade-styled game to save that planet. *Mail Room or Post Office *Other activities accessed with the Elevator **Boiler Room - The player helps recycle items. **Football Field - The player figures out how many yards the players of the JumpStart team advance on the field, and uses subtraction to save the JumpStart team from penalties. **Bone Vault - The player solves problems to open the mysterious Bone Vault, which, predictably, contains bones. Inside the vault are various objects the user can measure with, by means of a scale and a ruler. **Cave Writings - Players decode meaningless messages written in American Sign Language, Braille and "Larvaic" ("language of the larva") using a key. Prior to the activity, the player must get past a giant Blues-playing caterpillar by answering a biology question. **Cricket Band - The player creates music with a band of crickets who jump up and down on piano keys. **Log Ride - The player solves math or spelling problems to help five gophers make it across a subterranean river so they can guide CJ and Edison through their tunnels. After the game is completed, CJ and Edison are taken to a cave filled with traffic signs. There, CJ and Edison explain the meaning of whichever signs the user clicks on. **Ice Cave - The player solves math problems to freeze ice bugs so that they will fill a sixteen unit grid. After the player completes the grid, the ice floor breaks which leads to an old pirate ship that is frozen in the ice. There the user will find a map with all seven continents on it. When clicking on a continent, CJ will inform the user about an interesting fact regarding it. Songs #We're Gonna JumpStart 2nd Grade #It's a Noun #A Goat in My Room #Panama Parrot #Science #Caterpillar Blues #Shoo Fly #Marching Band #Jumpin' Rope #Yankee Doodle #Melody and Harmony #The Cave #The Race #La Cucaracha #Pen Pal #I'm Gonna Recycle #Ballgame Educational Concepts *Carry Over Addition *Borrowing Subtraction *Multiplication *Numbers *Time *Money *Nouns, Verbs, and Adjectives (Grammar) *Vocabulary *Phonics *Solar System *U.S. Geography *Music *Musical Scale *Measurement *Logic *Geography Deluxe Release Circa 2001, JumpStart 2nd Grade was re-released as part of a Deluxe 2 CD Set. The game ''JumpStart Around the World'' was included with it. Gallery 'Screenshots' 2nd_title_screen.png|The title screen JS2G School.png|The School 2G_classroom.png|The Classroom JS2GElevator.png|The Elevator 2_cj edison clubhouse.png|The Clubhouse 2G jukebox.png|''Jukebox'' activity 2G_fish_tank.png|''Fish Tank'' activity 2G lookout.png|''Lookout'' acitivty 2G tree branch.png|''Tree Branch'' activity 2G blackboard.png|''Blackboard'' activity 2G bookshelf.png|''Bookshelf'' activity 2G_easel.png|''Easel'' activity boiler room recycling.png|''Boiler Room'' activity 2_math game.png|''The Football Field'' activity 2G bone vault math.png|''Bone Vault'' activity 2G_cave_writings.png|''Cave Writings'' activity 2G_cricket_band.png|''Cricket Band'' activity 2_croc game.png|''The Log Ride'' activity 2G ice cave.png|''Ice Cave'' activity 2G_pen_pal_letter.png|Reading a Letter 2_us map.png|Receiving a postcard from a penpal 2_history stamps.png|History stamps 2G_progress_report.png|Progress Report Help what are those.png|Frankie and Hopsalot's cameo 'International releases' 2421.jpg|Arabic release boxart 2ndgrades.jpg|Arabic release boxart JumpAheadY2.jpg|UK Release Boxart 'Other' 2 promo.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade 2nd Grade Category:Art (subject) 2nd Grade Category:Math 2nd Grade Category:Arithmetic 2nd Grade Category:Language arts 2nd Grade Category:Money (subject) 2nd Grade Category:Geography 2nd Grade Category:Music (subject) 2nd Grade Category:Astronomy 2nd Grade Category:Parts of speech Category:Games that teach parts of speech Category:Life science 2nd Grade Category:Science 2nd Grade 2nd Grade 2nd Grade Category:Grammar 2nd Grade Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead'